The Future:Reading all the books
by Book-Mania-Girl520
Summary: 5 students from the past find 7 books. This brings forth 6 people from the future. And somehow they all know each other? Find out how in my story! Plus what's that? three new characters? *gasp* Who are they? And how do they all relate to...Sirius?
1. The Boy who lived

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Any of it! _

_A/N: I rewrote this chapter and will soon do the other's too...i added a twist, see if you can find it! As always reveiw please! _

"LILY, MARLENE, LILIY, MARLENE, LILY WAIT UP!"

Lily spun around irritated. "What is it James? I have to be somewhere."

"Remus found a book from the future!"

"What! How in Merlin's beard did that happen?"

"Well we were sitting in the Room of Requirement and Remus was bored, because he finished all of his homework and the book he brought along. So then 7 books pop up, saying that we five are supposed to read them, before the 7th year ends. And if we don't then history will never be the same!"Marlene started to run down the corridor with James but turned back to see Lily just standing there.

"Lily now is when you run to the Room of Requirement with us."

"Oh right, sorry, I coming!" With that they took off towards the special room.

When the two girls entered the room, they found Remus in an armchair and Sirius on one of the couches. Marlene went to go sit on Sirius's lap, leaving the seconded couch for Lily and James. "Okay Remus book?"

"I got it"

"Please read the back"

"Got it, okay, here it goes: **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone! Harry Potter has never played a sport while flying on a broomstick. He's never worn a cloak of invisibility, befriend a giant, or helped hatch a dragon. All Harry knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle and their abominable son, Dudley. Harry's room is a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs and he hasn't had a birthday party in eleven years. **

**But all that is about to change, when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger: a letter with an invitation to a wonderful place he never dreamed existed. There he finds not only friends, a-aerial sports and magic around every corner, but a great destiny that's been waiting for him… If Harry can survive the encounter." **

"Hey Prongs, do you have a twin? Cause the guy on the front cover looks exactly like you."

"Nope Padfoot I don't. I don't even have anyone in my family called Harry. Weird huh?" Lily interrupted them.

"Okay this is all fascinating, but why do you call each other Prongs and Padfoot? I know Lupin's a werewolf, Marlene does too," The guys gasped at this but Lily plowed on. "So did you guys give each other random nicknames?"

"Wait" Lupin asked. "Your not going to run away screaming right?" Lily pretended to ponder the thought.

Marlene spoke up, shaking her head so vigorously her bright blonde curls bouncing up and down. "No! I, well Lily too I guess, figured out you were a werewolf in 4th year. And if James and Sirius aren't freaked, well then we shouldn't be either. So who wants to read first?" Lupin raised his hand. Sending Sirius into peals of laughter. One look from Marlene silenced him.

**Chapter 1: The Boy who Lived **

Sirius jumped up. "Already the plot thickens."

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!" everyone yelled.

"Shutting," he replied sadly.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal people thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. **

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

Marlene snickered. "He sounds like a Slughorn!" The burst out laughing at the image of a muggle Slughorn.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin, and blond, and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden, fence, spying on neighbors. The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion was no finer boy anywhere. **

"Ha!" Sirius exclaimed. "If the boy is anything like his father then there are plenty of other boys way finer then him." Lily sat still in shock. Wasn't her sister's boyfriend named Dursley? She shook the thought out of her head.

**The Dursleys also had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"Hey! The Potters are good people. Oh and how did I manage having these to people as my in-laws?" Everyone shrugged, except Lily who was so deep into her own mind she didn't hear the question.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several year; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and he food for nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **Lily burst into tears. All the boys looked at Lily, but Marlene burst into action. "Shhh," Marlene whispered. "It'll be alright, it's not so bad." James, ever the Gryffindor gently asked

"Lily what's wrong?" Lily pointed to the book and then to her. Sirius got the picture first.

"Holy crap Prongs, you marry Lily" James wasn't paying attention though. He was busy trying to help soothe Lily. At last her sobs subsided.

"I'm sorry James. It's just that my sister is awful, and she hates me because I'm a wizard and she hates everyone who is magical. But, I guess I marry you? Great." Her tone was sarcastic, even though deep down she knew she was falling for James Potter, nevertheless James still started to happy dance.

"I get Lily! I get Lily!" Remus coughed. "Sorry Moony continue."

**The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew the Potters had a small son, too but they had never even seen him. **

Lily screamed.

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER LOOKING AT HER OWN NEPHEW?" it took the combined efforts of everyone to calm her down. "Sorry guys over reacted a little. Please continue. **" **

**The boy was another good reason, for keeping the Potters away. They didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Or was it the other way around?" He stroked his chin, looking like he was actually considering the problem. This cheered everyone up immensely.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on a dull , gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange or mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie- **

"Excuse most boring Moony?"

"I'm reading from the book Sirius" Remus said in an irritated tone.

"Still most boring tie? Why not most doggie covered tie? Or most Hawaiian flowers tie or-"

"Sirius just be quiet"

"Shutting"

**Most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. **

James snorted. "Sounds like a real charmer of a boy you have there Dursley!"

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the wall. 'Little Tyke' choltered Mr. Dursley as he left the house. **

"Little Tyke my ass!" muttered Remus.

"Remus!" Lily said looking scandalized. "I never knew they would rub off on you!" Remus chose not to answer her statement.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar **

"Yeah besides his obesity and stupidness" said Remus. Everyone snickered.

**A cat reading a map. For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen then he jerked his head around to look again. **

"Ah silly, stupid muggles" sighed James and Sirius. Lily's lips twitched, but didn't give in to a smile.

**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. **

"It's Minnie!" cried James.

"No I bet it's Dumbledore" challenged Sirius.

"5 gallons"

"You're on!"

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

"Ha yeah right!" taunted James.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive- no looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave him self a little shake**

"That's an insult to the dogs everywhere!"

"Sirius how is it?" Lily questioned. "And why do you like dogs so much?"

Sirius ignored the seconded question. "It just is" Remus cleared his throat. "Sorry Remy"

**And put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get the day. **

"What are drills?" asked James. Lily answered him.

"Drills are things used to make holes in a certain place. It's faster than digging."

"Oh thanks Flower"

"Welcome Prongs" All the Mauaders gulped. They shared a glance, were the girls on to them? Behind there backs Marlene and Lily shared a smirk, they already knew their other secret, and they were just going to let them sweat it out.

**But on the edge of town drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam he couldn't help but noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people dressed who dressed in funny clothes-the getups you saw on young people! **

"Says the man who wears boring ties" Sirius added sarcastically. James and Lupin burst into laughter until Lily's conspicuous glares turned them quite sullen again. Marlene smirked again. One too many of those glares, and they'll become immune to them.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

"Like being fat Dursley?" added James couldn't help but adding. Lily muttered under her breath and James was silenced.

"James", she said sweetly "I wanted you to shut up, so I made you."

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes feel on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older than he was and he was wearing and emerald-green cloak! **

Lily could see that James was bursting with something to say so she took off the curse. James blustered out. "How could anyone hate that color of green? It's the most beautiful color of the world, b- beca-because of your e-eyes Lily" James stammered and Lily blushed hard, and turned away. Sirius saw the exchange wolf-whistled, but was soon distracted by his girlfriend.

**The nerve of him! But then it stuck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt- these people were obviously collecting for something -yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor.**

"Why the ninth floor?" Sirius questioned.

"Shut up Black!" Lily yelled obviously wanting to get on with the book.

**If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important ****telephone**** calls and shouted a bit more. **

"So he likes shouting and telephone calls. What's a telephone?" asked James. Everyone looked at Lily since even Lupin didn't know. Lily sighed.

"There an electronic communication device." The boys still looked confused but nodded. Marlene saw Lily roll her eyes at their stupidity. Marlene took pity on them, so she explained it in more details.

"A telephone is an appliance, system, or process for transmission of sound or speech to a distant point, esp. by an electric device.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. **

"Cause that's all the exercise he'll ever get!" Lily shouted scathingly.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"

"I have a son? Yes I have a son with Lily!" James started to happy dance again.

"WOW!" Sirius whispered. "Dancing twice in one hour. Not good at all. Can I be the godfather Jamie?" Lily sat up startled.

"You will be the godfather of my son when Voldemort has a civil tea hour with Professor Dumbledore!" Marlene snickered at the look on her boyfriends face.

"Can I be god-mother Lils?"

"Of course, Marlene." James looked annoyed.

"So she can be god-mother but Sirius can't be god-father? I don't think that's fair!"

"James, I have only one objection to Sirius being a god-father, it's that he acts like a child himself for most of the time!" James had no argument to that as its true, and sat back down.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. **

"Why is he afraid of the big bad Potter?" Lily teased. James glared and started tickling her. Soon everyone was against her. "Unfair" she giggled. "Guys *giggles* Please stop *Giggle*" They relented. (I'm using big words! Yay! Moving on) **telephone****, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his

"Why is he talking about me?" James asked. "Oh and Lily too, I guess, since I marry her." No one answered him, simply for the lack of they didn't know

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

"How is that even possible?" sneered Lily. "He's so fat, you couldn't get a rollercoaster loops around him." All the boys looked at her strange. "Never Mind." She sighed; it was so much easier when you didn't have to explain everything to them.  
**  
Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.

"Ha its Minnie Sirius pay up!"

"Lupin", whined Sirius "Is it really Minnie?"

"Sorry Sirius but James is right" Lupin said smirking at his friend. Suddenly Sirius let loose a string of curses. There was a flash and a bang and Sirius was turned into a French Poodle with million of pink bows in this hair." Everyone laughed their heads off at Sirius plight, while Sirius growled and Lily smiled evilly at him.  
**  
"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. **

"That won't work!" taunted Lupin who smiled as James got silenced once again by Lily.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. **

Lily groaned. "I still can't believe she married that walrus of a man. He is so fat and ugly and bloody ignorant."

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"Yeah because that's such a good achievement." Laughed Sirius who had now returned to his normal state.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. **

"Yeah he's so brilliant, sitting there, grinning at all the ladies" snorted Lily much to everyone's surprise. **  
**

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim." "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain.**

"Uh Oh Dursley figured something out, Run before his brain blows!"

Owls flying by daylight. Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place.

And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...

"Which could never be good!" shouted James scathingly.  
**  
Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" **

"Petunia is not going to like that. She hates me being referred to." Said Lily sadly. James put his arms around her and surprisingly she didn't throw them off. James looked elated.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

"Lily nailed it!" sang Sirius off key. Everyone grimaced. His singing was not the best.  
**  
"No," she said sharply. "Why?" **

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." **

**"So." snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."

Lily jumped up, "MY CROWD! MY CROWD, MY CROWD IS WAY BETTER THAN HER BLOODY STUPID, UGLY, IGNOANT, FAT, HURTFUL AND and-and all that!" she yelled, the last part added after a moment of thought.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"What's his name again? Howard isn't it."

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"What's wrong with Harry?" exclaimed James and Lily in unison. They looked at each other smiled.

"Well I like it," said Sirius.

"Shut-up, we weren't asking you!" the other three yelled again the last part added by Lily.

Sirius looked insulted. "Shutting" then he mumbled "unfortunately, since I am the godfather and I should have a say." Lily sent a _silencio_ curse at him.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.**

While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.

"HA! Minnie has perseverance!" Cried out Lupin. Lily looked at him strangely. "Sorry I guess running around with these two idiots hasn't helped me any." Lily shrugged while Sirius and James pouted.  
**  
It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

Was he imagining things. Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.

"Hey! cried James "Even I'm not that bad!" Everyone even Lily had to agree, that Mr. Dursley was wrong.  
**  
The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... **

Everyone roared in outrage here. Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it. James inquired (another big word!) "What are you doing Padfoot?"

"Setting up pranks for our lovely Dursley's."

"Lovely Padfoot. Would you like some help with this treacherous task?"

"Of course my good sir. Moony, Marlene, Lily, are you in?" The other teens nodded mutely.

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

How very wrong he was.

"Of course he's wrong!" said Marlene. "He has no brain cells do get anything right!"**car**** door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

"Yay! Minnie has seen someone!"

"How is that good Potter?" taunted Sirius.

"Well it could be Dumbledore!" Snapped James

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.  
His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

"It was Dumbledore! I can't believe you were right James!" Lily exclaimed. James smiled, and Sirius and Remus looked at her strangely. Marlene just smirked. "WHAT?" shouted Lily.

"You called me James" James replied (that is confusing anyways)

"Oh, well it was bound to happen sometime." shrugged Lily.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

"He should have known what?" asked Sirius.

"Well Padfoot, maybe if you would be quiet we could read and find out!" Remus yelled sarcastically.

"Ok, Ok, I'll get Sirius and-"He stopped as 10 pillows were chucked at him.

"Really Pads, that pun died the day it was born" groaned James.

"But I love hearing you guys say that. I'll shut up now" Sirius said, as he ducked.

"THANK YOU!" bellowed Remus.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver ****cigarette**** lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. **

"Cool I want one!" chorused the two black hair Marauders.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the red head, and the blonde.

"Make me flower." taunted James.

"Oh I will" Lily smiled evilly. James gulped. Lily crossed over to James and raised a hand as if to smack him. Instead she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. She crossed back over to her seat, leaving James opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Potter, the flies…" James immediately closed his mouth.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, **

"Honestly the writer has lovely description words!" Sirius said joyfully.

**They wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer **

"Honestly, Professor couldn't think of a better name then that?" exclaimed Lily.

**Back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.****Professor**** McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Fancy seeing you here,

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"Loving the sarcasm Minnie" replied Remus.

"I have a question, why do you guys call her Minnie?" asked Lily.

"Because it annoys the bloody, hell out of her" Sirius answered with a smirk. Lily just shook her head.

"All day! When you could have been celebrating. I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

Sirius started sniffing. "How can you sniff angrily?" he asked. "The only way I can sniff is normally." Everyone just shook their heads at their friend's idiocy. (big word!)  
**  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.**

"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."

"That's something, because usually Muggles are so slow. You'd think they would have evolved better" snapped Lily. The boys glanced at each other. Lily was acting pretty upset. You could tell without a doubt what they were all thinking. Should we run?

**She jerked her head back at the Dursley's' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. **

"Yeah right. Minnie is giving them too much credit" James smirked. Lily was staring at him, yet again._And she thinks I don't know she likes me._He thought. Well two could play this game.

**Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." **

"Isn't he in Hufflepuff 5th year?" asked Remus

"Yeah, and he really is a duffer" commented Sirius.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore." **

"Let's hope so" Sirius said enraged. "And I hope he takes my darling cousin with him.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" **

**"A what?" **

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

"I didn't know he like lemon drops" pouted Sirius. "We could have pulled tons of good pranks on him." He whined.

"It's all right Black" said Lily. "Yesterday, he was in a rage, because Professor Clemons, ate the last one. He threatened to unscrew his neck reach down in there and grab it."

"Harsh"

"Yeah, I had never seen Dumbledore un-mellowed. It was down right bloody scary"

"You know Lily…" Marlene said.

"Yeah Marlene?"

"Since I call your boyfriend James." She ignored the shouts of protest. "Oh give it up, you both like each other so get on it! Anyways as I was saying since I call you boyfriend James can't you call mine Sirius?"

"Well, I, but" Lily sighed. "I guess." She replied grudgingly.

"Great!" Marlene smiled. "Now let's hear you say it." Lily glared at her but she shrugged it off. "Lily, say it now!"

"Fine! Bla-Sirius I really hate your girlfriend right now."

"Why thank you Lils, I happen to enjoy her very much."

"Now can we read?" Lily asked desperately. Marlene just grinned.

**"No, thank you," said ****Professor**** McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. **

"Because it really isn't" said James. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name. All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. **

"I didn't know lemon drops sticked either!" whined Sirius "Old Dumbles kept so much from his favorite students." Lily snorted "Is there something funny about that Miss. Evans?" asked Sirius very much like Professor McGonagall. Lily just stared at him, while James leaned over and whispered

"Don't worry Lils; he's always been like this. The doctors say there's nothing wrong with him but….." Lily burst out laughing, much to James glee, and Sirius annoyance.

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

"He wore earmuffs? Harsh, there is so much about him I didn't know."

"Yet Pads, you still jump into his lap, in the beginning of every year?" James ducked, as multiple items were thrown at him.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying. About why he's disappeared. About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

"Something horrible must have happened. Dumbledore usually always answers." mused Lily. Little did she know. 

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.

Remus stopped. He had read ahead, and knew that this was not going to happen, he couldn't tell them. "I think that we've read enough, for today" he said.

"Moony, I want to find out what happens!" exclaimed James

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Lily grabbed the book from Remus, and read:

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead." Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

Lily and Marlene burst into tears. All the boys were just staring at them not knowing what to do. Lily sobbed "I don't want to be dead!" James crossed over to her and held her, while she sobbed into his shirt. Sirius followed suit with Marlene. After her sobs had subsided, Remus tentatively asked- "Do you want to keep reading the book Lily?" She shook her head, and a small sob escaped. Remus got the book from the floor, and started reading again.

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... **

"Hey look Prongs, she actually cares about you" joked Sirius trying to lighten the mood. Remus caught the hint and added

"Nope not Prongs, just the little red head over here." James and Lily cracked a small sad smile at that.

Oh, Albus..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all.

They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.

"My son defeated Voldemort?" exclaimed both James and Lily in unison. Sirius bust up laughing and started to sing a song:_We did it we smashed them, wee Potty's the one. And Voldy's gone moldy so let's have some fun! _Then as if rehearsed everyone shouted "Shut up Sirius!"_  
_**  
Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"It's - it's true." faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy.

It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive." "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.

It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way."

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places." **

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

There was a roar of outrage from the group.

"**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here." cried ****Professor**** McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. **

"Oh I am not letting my son live with my sister! She'll never treat him like a son!" cried Lily. She turned to Marlene, Sirius and Remus. "And where are you three? I believe even having him raised by not one but two Marauders, and even another prankster is even better than growing up with my sister!" They all nodded meekly, not wanting to face the wrath of the red head. 

"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.

"My point exactly!" huffed Lily.  
**  
Harry Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. **

James snorted. "Yeah right, even if my son can handle Voldemort, he can't handle them!"He said with a hint of anger for the headmaster.

**"His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

**"A letter." repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter. These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be ****books**** written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!" "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore." She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

"Ha! That would be the most un Dumbles thing ever!" sang Sirius. "I bet anyone 2 gallons that it's Hagrid who's bringing him."

"Hagrid's bringing him." "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this." I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"Ha I was right! Anyways I think Hagrid deserves a round of applause."

HAGRID! Cheered everyone.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that." A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them.

"I bet it's a motorcycle!" Sirius challenged.

"You like betting don't you Sirius?" mused Lily.

"Yep now back to business. Any takers?" everyone ignored him, and he sniffled sadly.

**It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"Ha, Ha, Ha! I was right now what do I win?"

"Hate to break it to you mate, but none of us bet anything" replied Remus.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sirius faked sobbed.  
**  
If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. **

"I bet he's holding Harry!" cried Lily. She stifled a sob because she remembered she left him all alone, in the world. James must have read her mind because he put his arm around her and for once she didn't throw it off.  
**  
"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle." "Borrowed it, ****Professor**** Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. He said he had to go get Serena."**

"Yes! I get a motorcycle! A flying one at that!" Sirius started jumping up and down, and Marlene slapped him.

"You git! Did you hear that sentence?"

"Yeah it said I got a motorcycle!" Frustrated he said. "Remus read it again.

**"Young Sirius Black lent it to me. He said he had to go get Serena." **

"Oh for the love of Merlin I have a daughter!" He hugged Marlene who was jumping up and down, who was talking to Lily. (Phew chain reaction!)

**I've got him, sir." **

**"No problems were there." **

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." **

"Ahhhhhhh!" crooned the girls.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **

"Oh no the horror! He looks like his father!" cried the other two Marauders. James chucked some pillows at them while Lily and Marlene laughed.

"Is that where -." whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

"Weird" muttered Sirius.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

"Next time I see Dumbledore I am so gonna kill him. He left my son, with the worst Muggles alive!" Lily screeched. Sirius saw the opportunity for a joke.

"Well Prongsie, it looks like you'll have to hold Lils back!" he winked at James, who groaned while Marlene, Lily and Remus looked disgusted.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir." asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"I take offense to that!" shouted Sirius.

"Of course you do Padfoot, of course you do." Lily sighed. Sirius was dog crazy! Personally she thought dogs were great too, but she'd never tell Sirius that. Actually her favorite animal was a stag. But they weren't around Hogwarts.  
**  
"Shhh!" hissed ****Professor**** McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" **

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

"Ahhhhhh! He really cares about us. Isn't that sweet?" Lily asked. James nodded right away, while the other boys muttered whipped.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

"That must mean he's really upset. Poor Dumbledore." said James who got a strange look from Lily. "What?"

"You were being sensitive" she said.

"Well it's been known to happen." He joked. 

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back.

"You better Hagrid, I need to go ride it!" proclaimed Sirius. Lily looked stricken.

"So, you'd plainly ignore the fact, that James and I are dead, and instead go ride your stupid bike!" Lily asked. She burst into tears, and James went over to comfort her, while he shot Sirius nasty looks. Lupin shook his head. Sirius always managed to get into trouble. Marlene whipped around to look at him.

"Sirius Black I swear, if you aren't using that bike to go get our daughter and then get Harry I will make your life a living hell. Is that clear? Her violet eyes were blazing. Sirius nodded meekly.

**G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by 's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"

"He just left him!" exclaimed Lily from James arms since she hadn't moved. "That old, foggy, stupid, undesirable, crazy old fool! Next time I see him, I am showing him this book and will demand to know why he left Harry there!"

"Lily, honey he won't know, it's from the future" James said tentatively. Lily just huffed.

"That's the end of the chapter" said Remus. "Who wants to read next?"

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Me, Me, Me!" cried Sirius.

"Anyone, anyone at all? Okay Pads you can read." Remus finished smirking.

Sirius glared at Remus before taking the book. The moment he took it however there was a huge bang and a flash of light. Out stepped…..


	2. The Vanishing Glass

_Hello! How are my faithful readers? I added something way bigger in this chapter. I'll give you a hint...you meet Sirius's daughter! Gasp! Now i need some ideas...should Marlene be dead or with Selena? As always pretty please review! _

_Disclaimer: Why art though Harry Potter, how thy would love to have you as mine..._

_Unforutantly you aren't. Happy reading! _

_

* * *

_

_Out stepped….. _

Out stepped Harry James Potter and Serena Aurora Black. They landed with a thud, and once the smoke had cleared they both peered around the room. They glanced at each other sending a telepathic message _Where are we?_ She shrugged. Harry turned around and saw five people looking at them. "I don't mean to be rude, but who the bloody hell are you?" They all glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. Harry looked at Remus and Sirius. He thought they looked familiar. He stared for a second and got it. "Never mind, I know who you all are"

"Wait Harry! They could be death eaters!"

"Look close Selena…look very, very close." Selena peered at them.

"Oh my God! This is freaky!" Harry smirked at her. Continuing he pointed to Sirius

"You are Sirius Orion Black, my godfather," At this point Sirius stuck out his tongue at Lily "and a unregistered amagiuns. You're Marauders nick name is Padfoot, You are also the father of Selena Aurora Black." Sirius nodded, his brow furrowed because of the last comment. Harry then pointed to Lupin. "You are Remus Lupin, my honorary uncle, and a werewolf, your Marauders nick name is Moony" Then again Lupin nodded. Harry turned to Marlene."You are Marlene Sarah McKinnon or maybe Black. Anyways you are my god-mother, and mother to Selena. I think you're patronus is a husky, but I'm not sure. When Harry finally turned to his Parents he stopped. He couldn't keep going. He gestured at Selena, who took his place smoothly. She first pointed to James. "You are James Harold Potter, my god-father, an unregistered amagiuns, your Marauders nick name is Prongs, you're a seeker, and your wife is Lily Marie Evans, oh and you're the father to Harry over there." James stood there. Serena moved right along. She then pointed at Lily "You are Lily Marie Evans, my god-mother, who hated James until this year, has a sister named Petunia, whose parents died 2 years before you did. You marry James, and you are a mother to Harry. Um I think you're patronus is a doe." They all stood there for a moment stupidly. Finally James asked

"Who are you and why do you know so much about us?"

"Well, you should be able to figure that out by now. Anyways I am Selena Aurora Black, I'm Sirius and Marlene's daughter, I go to Hogwarts, I am in Gryffindor, I am Beater, I'm eighteen, I helped defeat Lord Voldemort again. I have a boyfriend named Daniel Jackson. My three best friends are Harry, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger who are also going out, um… I helped someone escape dementors in 3rd year and I live in London currently. Um.. Oh yeah my birthday is on July 30th." She pushed Harry forward so he could introduce him self.

Right, um… My name is Harry James Potter, I am James and Lily's son, I go to Hogwarts, I am also in Gryffindor, I am Seeker, I lost my parents at the age of one, I helped defeat the Voldermort twice, um… I'm the only known wizard to survive the killing curse, I have girlfriend named Ginny, and my four best friends are Selena, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Daniel Jackson. I helped someone escape from the dementors and I know live in London. Oh and my birthday is July 31.

Now that we've got that covered let's read. I take you were going to read Sirius?" Sirius was about to read again when there was another interruption. This time someone knocked on the door. Harry crossed the room to get the door saw who was out there glanced back and stepped out. Selena soon followed. (Is that confusing or what?) The people still in the room heard mumbled voices. Finally Sirius got sick of not hearing the conversation.

"Bring out the glasses!" Glasses appeared in front of everybody. For once Lily didn't hesitate and crossed over to the door.

"No Ginny, I really don't think you want to know who's in there" said Harry.

"Oh come off it Chosen one, stop being so damn noble and let Ron, Hermione and me come in. Selena tell him off! "

"Harry just let them in for Merlin's sake!"

"I don't have too!"

"Yeah or else you are being noble!"

"I'm not being noble!"

"Harry mate, you kinda' are" said Ron. Hermione had to agree to.

"Sorry Harry, but you always think you have to face things alone. It's not happening this time."

"There" Ginny said. "It's four against one. So let us, I mean the worst that could be in there is either Voldemort or dead people. So would you kindly let us through?" Seamus stood there quite the entire time.

"Gins, I still don't like this….."

"Well to bad Potter, I like it so I'm going in" Sirius whispered dramatically.

"Sounds like you Lils!" At the precise moment the door burst open and in walked Ginny Weasly *claps* Hermione Granger *claps* and Ron Weasly *claps*and Daniel Jackson *claps*. They all stared at the people from the past, who had fallen at their feet.

"Harry" said Ginny "Who are these people?" Sirius huffed.

"I thought we were gonna read!" he whined. Before anyone else could retort Harry did.

"2 minutes Sirius. Okay everybody once again here are the interdictions. My lot over here these people are James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. You people these are Ginny Weasly-"

"So you must be his girlfriend" mused Sirius. "Figures Potter and their red heads." At the same moment both James and Harry said

"Shut up Sirius!" Harry continued. "My girlfriend and my two other best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly oh and Daniel Jackson. And before you ask yes, Ron and Ginny are related. Now you can read Sirius"

( A/N: Okay if I forget to have some people talk a lot or stuff forgive me because there is like 10 people now. And I'm writing like two other stories. So apologizing ahead of time…. On with it!)

**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass. **

"This sounds like a prank! Excellent Harry!" said the three Marauders present.

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.

Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.

"Eck!" cried everyone in the room.

The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.

"Did you escape Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Well I said I lived there for 16 years so…. Yes, Yes I did!"

"Great he's got sarcasm Lily; I love your kid."

"Hey!" said Harry looking dramatically sad."I'm right here you know, you could at least say it to my face!"

"Oh bloody hell; you're as bad as your father" moaned Lily. Ginny and Selena nodded.

"He can be quite annoying some times." Harry and James both looked offended. They proceeded to smirk and say:

"That's why you love us!" Everyone burst out laughing except for Sirius

"Hey People! PEOPLE! I am trying to read a book here!" Ron turned to Hermione and muttered

"Imagine that, Sirius reading that's a shocker!" Hermione giggled at this, and Remus looked over questionably, while Daniel just smirked.(Did I get everyone?)  
**  
Yet Harry Potter was still there,**

"Damn!" cried Remus and Sirius. Lily looked offended.

"Watch your language, honestly you two could be more civil, _James_ is doing better than you two!"James beamed at this, and Harry smirked.

**Asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"What a horrible thing to be woken up by" said Lily, looking at her son sympathetically.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny

"That's because you lived it dummy!" cried Ron and Sirius who then both grinned.

"Well I didn't know that at the time!" cried Harry helplessly.**  
Feeling he'd had the same dream before. His aunt was back outside the door.**

"Are you up yet." she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Harry", Ginny said "You're either up or not, make up your mind!" She started muttering underneath her breath saying "Honestly, he'd be lost without me!"  
**  
"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's **

All the people from the past, burst out laughing. "Poor kid" sniggered Sirius. "His mum gave him the worst nickname. I feel so sorry for him" He then noticed that none of the 'future' people were laughing. "Why aren't you laughing-it's hilarious!" They didn't answer.

**Birthday" Harry groaned.**

"What did you say." his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.

Lily and Ron both shuddered. They hated spiders!

**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. **

"WHAT!" screamed Lily. "My child, her nephew sleeps underneath the stairs! That's outrageous!" She was still fuming but James decided to calm her down before things got ugly. Harry who had been cowering in his seat spoke up.

"That isn't all mum, Dudley had 2 bedrooms. I was basically your servant." He shrugged; he figured it was best to get it over with quickly, like a band-aid to be ripped off. (MEATOPHOR!) Suddenly everyone looked outrageous. James was now fuming to.

"When I see that devil, she will be dead! I won't even have to use the killing curse!" Once again Harry decided to intervene.

"Dad calm down! Technically they'd throw you off their doorstep, they hate magical people. And the future Remus and Sirius knew too, they asked and I told them." He turned to his friends. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. It was never really brought up, and it was kinda' embarrassing. Plus, Ron and Daniel you already saw what happened the summer after first year." Ron nodded understanding.

"It's okay mate, but telling your parents all at once was kinda' overkill"

"Ya' think?" muttered Harry.

"Wait—what happened the summer after first year?" asked Remus.

"You'll have to read the second book for that, I honestly don't know who wrote them though, it would off have to been someone, who had access to us during 7th year, but neither Ron, Hermione, Selena, or Daniel wrote them so-" Harry said. Remus looked at Harry inquiring.

"What were you five doing, during your 7th year, you should have been at Hogwarts?"

"Never mind" said Harry quickly. **television**** and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. **

When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second

"Yay! Go Prongslet!" cheered Sirius.

"Shut up Sirius before I use some dangerous hexes from a book that YOU gave me- in the future of course but still." Said Ginny. Sirius cowered in his seat and Marlene smirked at him.  
**  
Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **

"Bummer! You look like James but with" Remus was interrupted.

"With my mother's eyes, yeah I know, I have been told this like 5 billion times, it gets so bloody annoying! Not that I don't like the way I look but-"

"Harry" said Ginny. "Shut up!"

"Shutting" (he stole Sirius line! Too bad!)

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

"She didn't even buy you new glasses?" asked James.

"No, but that's why I have Hermione, she can fix my glasses quicker than you can say Quidditch. Plus I've broken them so many times, they stopped keeping count.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

"You actually liked it?" asked everyone.

"Well until, I got to the wizarding world. Then it just got bloody annoying."

"Watch your language young man! There is no need for swear words honestly!" cried out a frustrated Lily.

"Well actually, you're all 17 right?" The past people all nodded. "Then I'm older than you mum!" he said very smugly which made Lily growl, so Harry cowered in his chair afraid of an explosion from one temperamental red head.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."

"But wizards can't die by car crash right?" asked Ron

"No" said Hermione expertly, like once again she had swallowed a text book. "That's the point, wizards could just go back in time, or disappear or even just fly out of there. But the Dursley's were lying to Harry, because surely-"

"Thanks Mione' but if you say anything else it would give the book away." Said Ron, after a haughty glance from Harry.

"I do have one question though," Selena said. "If that right old B*t*h told Harry that he was a wizard they could have got rid of him sooner." Surprisingly Daniel had the answer to that.

"Well, it could be that they wanted to stomp out all of his magic because he wasn't normal." He turned to James and Sirius. "I'm surprised that you haven't gone to beat them up yet. I mean Harry was your son and god-son, well of course that is until Sirius got" Daniel got a kick in the leg. "Selena! What in Merlin's saggy Y-fronts was that about?"

"Nothing" she said sweetly, but her eyes blazed the message _shut up!_

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. **

"I hated that rule, it was so- um…. Annoying." Said Harry after an angry glance from his mum.  
**  
Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.

"Oh hey dad, by the way, thanks for the hair, it's never been tamed." said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh your welcome, but it's been that way forever, Lily is that only one that could get mine tamed" James said, and when Harry raised an eyebrow, both Lily and James blushed. "Moving on, Sirius keep reading please" asked James hurriedly.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a ****baby**** angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

Everyone burst out laughing there; it was hilarious to see how Harry's mind worked.  
**  
Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents.**

His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"That spoiled brat!" cried out Lily, "I bet Harry didn't even get birthday presents- Did you?" she said turning to Harry.

"Well I've gotten some moldy cheese once and a sock" he said. "But mainly nothing." He shrugged. He remembered how that had changed that year. He smiled which made everyone look at him like he was a mad man.

"You liked having no presents?" asked Sirius. "The more the better as I always say."

"Never mind, it was just a thought running through my head continue please."

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." "All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

"He probably couldn't have done that- he wasn't very strong" mused Harry. "Except when he's hitting people"

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin. Two more presents. Is that all right'' Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..." "Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Well that's a new low…" muttered Selena. Marlene looked at her questioningly.

"What's a new low?"

"Last time I was over there he could at least count to add 2 numbers together..."

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

"How about not a boy Dudley?" asked Hermione and Remus sarcastically. Daniel smirked at the book, attracting some weird stares.**telephone**** rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

At that moment the

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

"He has a name- it's called Harry. Say it with me now Har-ry!" said Lily evidently hurt by her sister's actions.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." chided James. Everyone snickered at his parent instincts. **phone**** Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"Now what." said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

"She does!" said Harry. "The summer before my third year, she was talking about how my parents- you guys" He pointed to Lily and James. "Were bad, and abnormal and she said all these nasty things about you- and I got so mad I blew her up! Except it's a pity to say she lived." James and Lily looked sad because their son had to hear that and happy that he stood up for him. "Then Selena went all crazy on me because I took the Knight Bus to" Selena kicked him. "What?"

"You were rambling god-brother"

"I don't have to do what you say!"

"Yes you do….I'm older!"

"By less than a day!"

"I am still older, and you are still younger so…you have to do what I say" Daniel interrupted them.

"Guys!" They kept bickering. "GUYS!" The room went quite. "Right, ok you already had this argument like a million times so argue over something new and while you are figuring the topic out please just let us read!" Everyone (minus Selena and Harry) snickered at their plight.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. "What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne." "On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins." she snarled.**

"She knows I couldn't do that- but do the whales ever listen- Nooooo!" said Harry.

"Harry you got that wrong," said Ginny. "One's a horse, one's a whale and one's a pig" She said this with mock-seriousness (or for you Sirius lovers mock-Siriusness) making everyone dissolve into laughter.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"Of course they aren't" muttered Lily sarcastically.

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..." "That car's new; he's not sitting in it alone..." **

"If that's illegal for dogs, is it illegal for children?" asked Marlene and Ron. Lily and Hermione answered at the same time.

"Yes obviously!"

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"The spoiled brat!" yelled everyone outraged.

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. **

"Enter the dramatics" said James.

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." "I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly."**

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.

"Hard to believe- they seemed like such caring and nice people" said Sirius.

The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.

"Petunia should know its magic! She saw me do some…" Lily cried out.

Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."

"It'll grow back…" muttered James.

"What was that?" asked Remus politely.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

"Or you were talking to yourself," Sirius chimed in. This resulted in a full scale pillow fight. Sirius although he put up a good fight…lost.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.

"Enter the magic" said Ron

Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.

On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.

Ron started laughing. "You thought the wind caught you mid jump?" he cried out hysterically. Harry blushed and started to say

"Well I didn't know it was" But then Hermione intercepted him.

"YOU apparted! That must be really advanced accidental magic." Harry just rolled his eyes at Ginny. Sirius then interjected.

"Remus-it's a girl version of you!" With Remus and Hermione seething everyone started laughing. That is until the curses started flying. Marlene opened her mouth too.

"You forgot our dear Lilykins Sirius…the Brainy Trio… you have to admit…it has possibilities."

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

"Wonder what his favorite subject is?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"Motorcycles are awesome!" cried out Sirius. "He doesn't know what he's missing!"

I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."

"You really shouldn't have said that Harry" said Lily. But Sirius ignored her.

"Harry, Harry, Harry that was my bike!"

"Yes Sirius I know- now." He turned to his father and asked "Is he always this bad?"

"Pretty much"

"Ahhhhh, the Sirius I knew was always sullen and sulky." James looked questioningly at him at Harry did not elaborate, because he started to bicker with Selena about telling them about Pettigrew.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered."I know they don't," said Harry. **

"But they do!" whined Sirius

"Shut up Padfoot" said a very irritated Ginny. She saw his shocked face and smirked. "Yeah I know that you're an Amingus that's how you escaped from Az-!" Harry clamped his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Never mind" he told the past people. "Just keep reading Sirius"

**"It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

Everyone burst out laughing at that. It was just too funny.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.

"Sweet" cried James. Lily nudged him and he looked at his sons face. It was sorrowful. "Was that your first one?" James asked. Harry nodded not looking at anyone, especially not his parents**. **Lily reached out but he jerked away.

"Harry," Selena said warningly. "Calm down…"

"No! I won't calm down!" he shouted sounding like a two-year old. "You know how sick I am of people always saying how poor little Harry Potter has no parents and that he missed out on so much? They always say that I'm deprived and that I am lucky I have relatives. That I'm lucky I have people to remember them by. Well guess what? I didn't know hardly anything about you until first year. I accepted the fact that I was abnormal and an orphan and then I pop up here and I see my parents! And I see my dead godfather and dead honorary uncle! You lot are all feeling sorry for me and I wish that I was normal for once! I wish that none of his had ever happened. I wish I had two parents who lived through Voldemort like Ron's. I wish I had my own family" After his little speech he sat there stewing about something, then got up and left the room. Lily looked like she might burst into tears. James got up, but before he could walk out the door Ginny stopped him.

"You probably should let him stew about it for a while; he'll come back soon enough."

"That's not acceptable. He really needs to get a better attitude." With that James left to go after his son. Sirius pulled out 9 glasses and nodded towards the door.

"You need to go apologize to all those people Harry" James said.

"Why should I?" asked Harry. "My friends are used to me blowing up. You guys are the only ones who aren't"

"That's not our fault Harry"

"It is too your fault! You had to be so brave and fearless and then you go and get blown up! I know you stood up to Voldemort but everyone else who did survived—everyone who I care about. You'd still be alive too if not for stupid Wormtail! He went and sold you to Voldemort, he's actually a death eater. Sirius went to Azkaban because of it and then Lupin was who knows where for those 12 years." Harry broke down, crying silently like he had been wanting to do since the minute he had got there. James stood there awkwardly for a minute and then went over to his son and hugged him. Finally Harry had calmed down enough to go back in the room. James opened the door and everybody fell out on their feet. Harry started to laugh at the look on all their faces and then pretty soon the event had been forgotten.  
**  
Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

"Boring!" sing- songed Sirius and Ron**.**

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Sirius and Ron looked horrified. They had actually agreed with the fat whale of a boy. Sirius couldn't take it "Oh no! Someone kill me now I agreed with the whale!" Harry looked confused. "What?" asked Sirius. Harry elaborated.

"The Sirius I knew was always so sad and somber, it was like he was at a funeral" said Harry. Remus cut in.

"Oh a somber Sirius well that will be the day!" Everyone snickered at the look on Sirius' face. Selena looked a little far off, but she soon snapped out of it.

"Moony" he whined "I though you were my friend?" Remus just laughed.  
**  
Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

Lily looked petrified. "Is that true?" she asked. When Harry nodded tears slowly filled her eyes. She buried her head in James chest, who, looked surprise but welcomed it anyways.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

"Excuse me it did what?" asked Remus

"Well if everyone would shut up you could find out quicker!" said Harry.

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time.

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.

"You're a parseltounge?" asked James. Harry nodded.

"It got transferred into my body when the Tom's killing curse broke" James still looked confused but nodded for Sirius to keep reading.

"Where do you come from, anyway." Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil." As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Stupid son of a-" Daniel muttered. Selena interrupted him.

"Come on Dan, you can think of better insults than that!" She smirked, at him and then wink. Sirius who had caught the whole charade growled deep in his throat. Marlene touched his shoulder to keep him under control.

"I have a question." Said Sirius. "Why isn't Selena in the story yet?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "She doesn't come into my life until Diagon Alley.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

"Muhahahahaha the whale gets it!" Cackled Sirius eerily.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo." The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go." The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.

"Liars, Liars pants on fire hanging from a telephone wire!" shouted Harry and Ron. James and Sirius snickered but stopped when Lily glared at them. She glared at Harry and Ron and while Ron backed down Harry glared right back. Finally Lily gave up because it was like she was glaring at her self.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry." **

"Stupid Piers!"shouted Ginny "He had almost gotten away with it-you prat!" She turned to Harry. "And you!" she said "How come you didn't say he was joking how come you let him get you in trouble?"

"It would have been my word against his Ginny, who do you think the Dursley's believe-me or Piers?" Ginny flushed scarlet while everyone tried not to laugh. Ron couldn't succeed so he snorted. Hermione slapped him.

"She's your sister Ron!"

"Yeah that makes me untitled to laugh at her mistakes!"

"Here the go again" said Ginny. "If you don't stop them they get out of hand although Harry is pretty good at getting them to stop. Although sometimes all of us have to jump in." Everyone turned to watch Harry work his "magic".

"OI! You guys is that really something worth fighting over. Ron that was pretty rude of you Hermione is right so just suck it up and apologize." Ron glared at Harry.

"Oh yeah! Well…your mom!" Lily glared at Ron.

"Ronald my mom is right here" said Harry. "And anyways you could come up with better insults Hermione-Lover"

"Ginny-Lover"

"Ginny Lover and proud of it" this made Ginny beam. "What about you Ron?"

"Well yeah I'm proud of it-prouder than you!"

"No"

"Yes" The heard a sharp whistle, from Selena and Hermione.

"Boys stop!"

"Ma'm yes Ma'm!" the chorused.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

"A true Marauder's son" said James proudly.**baby**** and his parents had died in that car crash. **

He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a

"Car crash! We died by the hand of Voldemort not by some stupid muggle contraption-take it back!" screeched Lily at the book.

"Lils it's a book" Lily didn't respond to that.

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. **

"Of course" muttered James.  
**  
When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. **

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.

"Of course not!" cried out Lily.

"Hey anybody hungry?" asked Sirius. There was a chorus of yes's and then when Harry looked to make sure nobody was outside the door he saw something unexpected.


	3. Letter's from No One!

A/N: Hey I'm back! I fixed this one too for you! By now you should regconize Marlene, Selena and Daniel. And yes Daniel was sort of after Daniel Radcliffe but i was stuck for a name and I happen to like that name. So if you have a problem with it...bug off! Anyways i hope you like this newer version better...chapter four...well I'm working on it. Should be up later 2 night. Check out my other stories as well!

Disclaimer: I am a lowly pheasnt where as J.K. Rowling is a queen. And a pheasnt can't read...or write so...you get the idea. And I am not really a Pheasnt and i do not mean offense to pheasnts in the world. Thank you!

* * *

"_Hey anybody hungry?" asked Sirius. There was a chorus of yes's and then when Harry looked to make sure nobody was outside the door he saw something unexpected. _

**Chapter 3: Letters from No One **

"Oh holy freaking' Dumbledore!" Harry cried out.

"Harry language!" shouted every girl in the room.

"Sorry but we have a bit of a problem—we're in the future." James and Sirius started to laugh nervously.

"You're kidding right?" Harry glared at them, with a glare that could rival Lily's, Selena's and Ginny's.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" he said. Ginny spoke up.

"How do you know?" Harry turned to her.

"Because Teddy's right outside the door, and he's wearing his Hogwarts robes."

"But he's one-"

"Exactly-come on we better go speak to McGonagall." Remus stayed still.

"Who is Teddy?" Harry grinned. There was going to be another reunion apparently. He stuck his head out the door.

"Teddy-come here for a sec please." Teddy walked into the room.

"Hey Harry-who are these people?" asked Teddy pointing to the past people.

"Well the red head and the messy black haired people are my parents: Lily Evans Potter and James Potter even though there not married yet. The other black haired person is Sirius Black who would also be my Godfather." He paused waiting for Teddy to ask who Remus was.

"Who's that?" Teddy asked pointing to Remus.

"That would be your dad: Remus John Lupin aka Moony one of the infamous Marauders." Teddy and Remus both stood there. Remus finally got up the courage to ask

"Who's his mother?"

"Tonks" Harry replied. Sirius butted in.

"You mean my cousin (I think that's what they are) Tonks?"

"Yep! So anyways since we can't exactly go out there can I ask you a favor Teddy?"

"Sure Harry!"

"Can you go get Headmistress McGonagall for me please?"

"Yep!" With that Teddy trotted off in search of the headmistress.

"Wait" James asked. "Um…Why isn't Dumbledore headmaster still?" He caught the look on Harry's face. "He died-didn't he?"Harry nodded. James hastened to change the subject. "Well why we wait why don't we read another chapter? I'll read!" Right before he started to read Lily leaned over to whisper in his ear

"That was really sweet of you James" James smiled and behind their backs Sirius gagged.

"Wait I have a question" said Harry. "Remus and Sirius always told me that you guys hated each other-what happened?" There was no answer. "Fine" huffed Harry. "Don't answer than!" Selena smirked at him.

**CHAPTER THREE: THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE. **

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started

"What happened to you going to school?" Lily asked outraged.

"To be honest they didn't really care about me-only lovely Dudders." Harry shrugged. He was just telling the facts after all.

**And Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Brat!" cried everyone in unison.

Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day.

"Dudley and his gang in a tree being B-U-L-L-I-E-S!" sang Sirius off key. Everyone else just sniggered.

**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **

"That actually makes sense…"mused Daniel.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting. **

"I'm gonna kill Dursley Junior anybody want in?" There was a chorus of yes's all around which made James beam.

This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley.

"What about Hogwarts?" whined Sirius. Everyone snickered at him because Harry already had told him that he went and he was in Gryffindor.

**Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.  
"They stuff people's heads down the ****toilet**** the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice." "No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. **

"That a boy Harry! Humor always confuses the duds." Harry smiled at his father and godfather for saying that. Meanwhile his mother chided him.

"Harry it's honestly not nice to say that to your cousin even if I must agree with it." Harry just smiled and nodded.  
**  
One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. **

"Isn't the squib that's like a cousin to old Dumbles?" Sirius said.

"Yes she is and Sirius for once you're right!" cried out Ginny in mock horror. Sirius growled at her playfully. "Bring it on mutt! I ain't scared of you!" Sirius leaped at her only to be kicked back by a set of hooves. Hard.

"James" he whined. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Padfoot sorry to break it to you but I didn't do anything, I believe it was Harry" Sirius turned to his godson.

"Did you?" he asked with a "cute" or horribly sickening puppy dog face. Harry shrugged.

"Hey you were going after my girl friend as a dog; a stag's got to do what a stag's got to do!" James looked astonished.

"Your amingus and patrounus is a stag too?" Lily cut in.

"So what do you do as an amingus?"

"Nothing much…" He shared an evil glance with Ron. Hermione and Selena sighed.

"Well usually they go and get there sorry butts in trouble and as always we have to come rescue them." They recited in perfect unison.

"Well Hermione" said Harry. "Let's not forget the time you went off with Ron for the night…" He raised an eyebrow at the two and received pillows from all directions. "Fine let's read again….please?" James started to read again.

**Mrs. Figg wasn 't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. **

"Bad kitties! Bad, bad, bad!" said Sirius and Ron. James, Harry and Daniel smacked them on their heads for making such a lame joke, Remus sighed at their antics while still slightly amused and all the girls giggled at their boyfriends antics.

**She let Harry watch ****television**** and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. **

"That is a crime to chocolate!" Remus a.k.a Moony cried out. He was causing such dramatics that everyone started to stare at him. "What?" Lily walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remus you have finally been corrupted by James and Sirius. What do you have to say for your self?" Remus stood there spluttering around and everyone laughed at him.**straw hats**** called boaters. **

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat

"So they looked like a fat male version of Velma from Scooby Doo- oh wait we're insulting Velma by saying that!" Lily cried out.

"Hold on" Harry said. "It gets better…especially by the way Petunia says he's handsome. I mean talk about gagging!" He smiled then pretended to gag himself.

"Wait whose Velma and what's Scooby Doo?" asked James.

"How can you not know about Scooby Doo?" Ginny cried out. "It's the awesomest cartoon ever, it's about solving mysteries and Velma is the smart one kind of like Hermione or Lily and then Scooby is the dog the show is based about!" Since they were in the Room of Requirement she asked for a DVD of a Scooby season. "You need to watch this!" The others nodded warily. Harry just smiled. He was used to this speech now.

**They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good ****training**** for later life. **

"Psh hitting each other is later life training?" asked Remus. Everyone had to agree with him that the whole idea was pretty smiled wickedly.

"Of course when they're hitting Dudders I wouldn't say I mind it…" Everyone had to agree to that.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ow! Mine did too Harry, mine did too!" James said like an excited five year old.

"Ok we get it Dad, your ribs cracked from laughing. Congratulations!" Harry sarcastically. Yep he was defiantly his mother's son….in sarcasm anyways.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's this." he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Good one mate" said Ron. Meanwhile the peanut gallery Selena and Ginny started to burst out laughing and Lily and Hermione looked disapproving.

"You shouldn't be rude to your elders dear" Lily said.

"But mum, you have to admit that she deserved it!" Harry said pushing his luck. Lily's eyes flashed dangerously, but Harry was the only one who didn't notice. "I thought you hated Petunia, why can't I be rude to her?"

"Because it's not polite!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES, I'VE BEEN HURT BY THOSE MAD MUGGLES? I DON'T REALLY CARE IF I WAS RUDE OR NOT POLITE OR WHATEVER!" Harry was standing up by the time he had finished talking. Lily looked shocked.

"Sit down, and don't raise your voice at me young man"

"NO!" Harry knew he sounded like a two year old but he didn't get why his mom didn't get it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND BEHAVE YOUR SELF THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL NOT WANT TO SEE TOMORROW." Harry gulped, then regained his composure and started to glare at his mom. He gave up because it was like glaring at himself. There was a thick silence in the room. Ron decided to butt in.

"Well Harry, we know where you get your temper from. Remember in 5th year?" Harry stared at him. Hermione and Selena had a look remembrance on their faces.

"Oh I remember that, you were mad at us Harry because you thought we had been having a jolly good time, and that we had been in with the Order and everything. It was pretty awful." Suddenly a pensive appeared in front of them. We need to take out that memory Ron, Harry, Selena; apparently they don't have to wait for the 5th book.

~Flashback~

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on" said Ron. "We did mate. But he's really busy right now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote he said the owls might be intercepted—"

"He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages with out owls."

Hermione glanced at Ron and then said "I thought that too. But he didn't want you to know anything."

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Harry watching their expressions.

"Don't be thick" said Ron looking highly disconcerted.

"Or that I can't take care of myself—"

"Of course he doesn't think that!" said Selena anxiously.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursley's while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" said Harry the words rumbling over one another in a rush his voice growing louder with every word. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on—"

"We're not!" Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meeting she says we're too young—"

But before he knew it Harry was shouting.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE METTINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HER, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY'S FRO A MONTH! AND I'V HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT—WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?" Every bitter and resentful that Harry had, had in the past month was pouring out of him; his frustration at the lack of news the hurt that they had all been together with out him, his fury at being followed and not told about it: All the feelings he was half-ashamed of finally burst their boundaries. Hedwig took fright at the noise and soared off on top of the wardrobe again. Pidgwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads. "WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!" Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say while Hermione looked on the verge of tears. "BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry we wanted to tell you, we really did—" Hermione began.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH CAN YOU OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AND OWL BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR—"

"Well he did—"

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON—"

"We wanted to—"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH. HAVEN'T YOU ALL HOLED UP HERE?"

The scene faded as one shortly after came on

Harry glared at them.

"Well?" he demanded looking from one to the other.

"Er" said Ron. "Well what?"

"VOLDEMORT!" said Harry furiously and Ron, Selena and Hermione winced. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

This scene faded also and the all were jerked into the present. Ginny and the past people were in shock of Harry yelling his head off. Harry was a little sheepish because of what he had said.

"About that" he started. "I'm really sorry that I blew up at you guys"

"It's all right mate" said Ron.

"Yeah I mean it didn't do any damage did it? I regained my hearing in an hour or two…" said Selena.

Hermione agreed with them. Meanwhile Sirius had gained back his ability to speak.

"Dang Harry, you looked ready to kill Moldy-Shorts arse back there." He turned to Ron, Hermione and Selena. "I apologize for my god-sons behavior. You could have killed him you know; the world wouldn't miss him. I mean what is he? A scrawny little git, who's just like his father with Lily's temper and eyes. Big whoop!" Harry stared at him with his mouth open.

"You really shouldn't have done that Sirius…."

"And pray tell why not?"

"Well considering you insulted me and your best mate and his girlfriend I would consider running really fast right now before the curses start to fly heavy and fast..!"

"Hey Potter!" Ginny said. "You completely forgot about me—your girlfriend." She turned to James and Lily. "What curse should we use?" They got in a group muttering under their breath and every so often glancing at Sirius. He was looking very pale by this point. "Okay we've got it. On the count of three—1, 2, 3!" In a flurry of wand movements Sirius was bald, with green and silver stripes down his back, and he was in Syltherin robes. He looked horrified.

"What did you do to my robes….wait WHERE'S MY HAIR?" He screamed grabbing his scalp. Yep he learned his lesson.

"Oh and Sirius…your daughter isn't innocent either. There was this one time in 6th year …" Selena interrupted.

"Harry James Potter you swore you wouldn't tell!"

"I had my fingers crossed. Anyways she was breaking up with um…I think it was that nasty Ravenclaw, McHuggin's I think? Anyways it wasn't pretty. See Selena over here didn't want to make a scene. So she pulled Rob I think into a deserted corridor to break up with him. Let's just say she got detention for a month and he was in the hospital wing…" He smirked at Selena who had buried her head in her hands.

**"Don't be stupid," **

"Harry's not stupid…you are!" cried everyone in the room, except for Harry who was still kinda' fearing his mother's wrath.

"People!" James said. "I want to go longer than 2 words without an interruption OK?" Everyone else nodded. Remus looked smug.

"Actually it was 3"

"Shut it—you're nearly as bad as Sirius!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"

"SHUT IT REMUS JOHN LUPIN!"

"Shutting!"

**Snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. **

"Hardy har har har—okay I'm shutting now" Sirius said receiving glares from every person in the room.**slot**** and flop of letters on the doormat. **

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere on the table.

They heard the click of the mail

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Is he actually going to get it?" asked Hermione.

"Not really no!" replied Harry.

"Make Harry get it." "Get the mail, Harry." "Make Dudley get it." "Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail.

"Unfair Dudley has a weapon!" Lily smirked at James.

"What happened to your rule huh?"

"I got so lost staring into your eyes I forgot it."

"Don't bluff, you were trying to read!" Sirius leaned over to Harry.

"This is the classical Lily and James right here." Both people in question stopped fighting for a minute.

"We heard that Sirius!" James began again.

**Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry. ****whole life****, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. **

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his

"I never get those!" said Lily, Hermione and Remus.

**Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: Mr. H. Potter The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. **

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"HOGWARTS!" sang all the boys in the room.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. **

All the jokers in the room groaned. Could this guy get any more lame?

Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

"OPEN IT IN THE HALL!" screamed everyone in the room except for Harry who grinned at their faces.  
**  
Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. **

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk -."

Harry looked bemused. "Actually what is a whelk?" No one except Hermione and Lily knew. They said at exactly the same time.

"A whelk is an invertebrate sea animal with a conical spiraling shell. Some kinds of whelk are edible. But luckily for Marge the one she did it was bad-and usually a bad whelk can cause major illness or death." (I added that last part!) Sirius broke in.

"And our next act is…The two Walking dictionaries!" Sirius soon got bombarded by millions of pillows.

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" **

"THAT…!" Screamed Lily. She started muttering profanities underneath her breath. James turned to Sirius and Remus.

"Well guys this is it…we've corrupted the beautiful Lily Evans. How do you feel boys?"

"Excellent!" grinned Remus.

"Proud of her…but prouder of me!" Lily jerked her head up. She stared at the boys then at everyone else.

"Oh bloody Merlin! What have I done to deserve this?" No one could answer as they were to busy laughing the butts off. Marlene smirked.

"Ha they haven't corrupted me!" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What happened two weeks ago?"

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. **

"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.

"You tell him Harry!" cheered on Ron and Daniel. "Dramatic much?" snorted Harry. He quickly glanced at his mother, but she wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead most people (meaning everyone but Harry) were staring and laughing at Sirius attempt to grab a cookie out of the jar. Harry felt pity for him; so he told him slowly and gently. "Sirius let go of the cookie." He did and his hand came back up out of the jar. Sirius glared at James and Remus.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

"You honestly call me your best mate? Humph!" he said and stalked away. Only to be brought back by the cookie in Harry's hand. "Harry James Potter as your god father I command—"

"Just take the cookie Sirius!" Sirius jumped for joy and rammed the cookie in his mouth. Harry thought he heard Hermione mutter something like

"Disgusting, mauling pig! Honestly he's worse than Ron!" Harry nudged Daniel.

"Remember when Ron and Selena both fought over the same cookie…"

"Yeah…I still have pictures of it!" Selena's head snapped up.

"You have pictures of that?" The boys just laughed at her.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. **

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!" They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"If it's about Harry being a wizard…she should know! I mean I'm a witch and James is a wizard so it only makes sense that Harry is a wizard so why is she so…why is everyone staring at me?" James took the liberty of telling her.

"That was the first time you implied we'd actually be together in the future!"

"Oh…well er, um that's exciting?" 

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly."I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine." "Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Harry didn't move.

I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"GO HARRY!" Shouted everyone.

"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.  
"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!" The whole room chanted.

**Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. **

""  
**  
"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps. You don't think they're watching the house." "Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. **

"I will state again-dramatic much?" said Harry.

"Hey Harry?" asked Marlene.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I through out this whole thing? I mean if I'm your god-mother than I could come and rescue you…" Harry didn't answer her. 

"But what should we do, Vernon. Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -" Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...

"But -"

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense." **

"How do you stomp out wizardry?" asked Ginny. James caught on quicker than the rest.

"Harry, did they beat you?" Harry had a sudden interest in the button on his jacket. The whole room had gone quiet. "Harry I need you to answer me—did those asses* beat you?" James spoke with a quiet voice but there was no mistaking the hidden fury. "Harry James Potter did those bitches*hurt you?" Harry hesitated and finally nodded not trusting his voice. Almost everyone burst into tears at Harry's plight. After a while James continued reading.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. **

"He fit?" asked Ginny scathingly.

"Where's my letter." said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly."I have burned it." **

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." **

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. **

Ron and Lily whimpered.

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. **

"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.

"Why?" said Harry.

"Harry, don't ask just do it!" snapped Remus. 

"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle.

Sirius curled his lip at Remus very much like a dogs. "You agreed with the whale Moony!" Moony or aka Remus looked disgusted at the thought.

**"Take this stuff upstairs, now." The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. **

"So let's get this straight." Said Lily. "My son slept in a cupboard, Marge has a room, the horse and walrus have a room, and _Dudley_ has two rooms?"

"It seems that way Tiger Lily" said Sirius

"This calls for some revenge" said James evilly. The whole room shuddered at the thought of what they might do.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever ****television**** set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. **

"Of course!" said Ron.

From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..." Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.

"Obviously!" said everyone.

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one!'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'" With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.

"Of course HE gets it!" said Remus.

"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry.

"Dudley - go - just go." Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again. And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.

"Ah" Sirius sighed. "A true Marauder's son! I take it you did tons of pranks at school?"

"Er…well not nessiciaraly pranks but we got in enough trouble as it was." Harry said. Lily glared at her son for getting in trouble often. 

The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning.

"Way too early!" said almost everyone in the room.

**Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. **

He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door - Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!

"Tell me, tell me that it was the walrus!" screeched everyone but Harry.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap.**

**Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. **

"EWWWWW! GREEN!" Yelled every anti-Sylitherin in the room.

**I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. **

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up." "I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." "Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him. **

"That's right" said Ginny smugly. "We're better than your lot!" Selena and Hermione gave her a high-five.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. **

"You know" Harry said to Ron, Hermione, Selena, Ginny, and Daniel. "I never thought that the milkman might be Colin's dad."

"Whose Colin?" asked Lily.

"Well he could have rivaled Ginny for the number 1 fan of Harry Potter…and he was good friends with Ginny too, but um…he died in the Final Battle." said Ron.

"Shut it Ron!" cried Ginny clearly embarrassed.

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one. **

"Why didn't you grab one off the floor?" asked not Hermione but Ron. Harry smirked at him.

"Well considering the fact that I'm a seeker I thought I could catch one."

"You didn't even know what Quidditch was!"

"Well I-uh forget it, I have no comeback."

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.

"That bastard!" sneered James.

When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue.

"I bet he looks like Slughorn when we made him shave off half of his own mustache." James snickered.

"You guys did that?" Lily and Marlene asked accusingly.

"Um…Yes?" Their retort was cut off as the whole room started to laugh and even Lily had to let a giggle or two escape.

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the ****car****, speeding toward the highway. ****television****, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. **

Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his

"Ah poor Dudley!" Ginny said sarcastically. 'You get hit once and you sniffle and Harry get's beaten and I bet he doesn't even cry!" She glanced at Harry and knew she had gone to far. "I am so sorry Harry. Please forgive me!" Burrowing herself in Harry's chest.

"Hey, Firecracker, it's all right. It's not your fault at al. I'm not even mad ok?" He said soothingly. Ginny nodded sniffling.

They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going.

"Petunia didn't dare? Gasp!" said Sirius, since he had met Lily's sister, when he, James, and Remus had been invited to the "happy" wedding, of the worlds two hugest muggle, gits.

**Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake 'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.  
They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. **

"Poor Dudikins!" said Remus sarcastically.**cars**** and wondering... **

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing

"What were you wondering Harry?" asked Hermione.

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast

At exactly the same time Sirius an Selena said "Ewww! That's not a very proper breakfast!"

**For breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. **

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter. Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address: Mr. H. Potter Room 17 Railview Hotel Cokeworth Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.

"Staring isn't very nice!" said Sirius primly. **car****, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. ****television****. " Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, **

"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.

It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a

"You mean he learned them? Did I miss the memo? Congratulations! Here's a gold star!" said James sarcastically.

**Because of television **

"oh never mind!"

**- Then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" The room shouted.

"You know my birthday isn't until tomorrow-well in the story anyways." Nobody answered him.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old ****socks****. **

Still, you weren't eleven every day. Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.

"He bought a gun?" cried Lily anxiously

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there."Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. **

"Is it even safe?" asked everyone in the room**. **

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. **

"Really healthy!" Hermione complained.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. **

"That's because-"

"Sorry Remus we really don't care!" said Sirius. Marlene hit him on the back of the head.

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh." he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. **

"I hate my sister! She's evil and vile and oh!" Lily started to cry into James shoulder. James sat there for a moment; before putting his arms around her—clearly surprised.  
**  
The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. **

"Well someone should be coming soon…" Remus said comfortingly. 

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.  
Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.

"GO HARRY!" Shouted the peanut gallery. 

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that. And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise. Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten...

nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him

"DO IT!" Shouted everyone.

**- Three... two... **

one...

Boom!

"Prongs you need to shout it!"

"Fine! BOOM!"  
**  
The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in. **

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

"WHO IS IT?" Shouted everyone, for the book and not intending it for the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"It's Headmistress McGonagall. I am here with Teddy Lupin; supposedly there is a crisis here." Harry went to open the door.

"Hello Headmistress!"

"Hello Harry, may I come in?" Before Harry could answer she was tackled by two certain black-haired Marauders.

"PROFESSOR McWHISKERS!"

"Well hello to you to Sirius and—James? How are you—You were—and Lily?" Harry grinned at the Professor.

"See that's the problem. In their time" He pointed to Remus, Sirius, Marlene, Lily, and James "they are in their seventh year. In our time" He pointed to everyone else "It's about 3 months after the battle. And apparently in yours and Teddy's time it's about 10 years after the battle."

"Ahh, so it appears you all are stuck here? And by the looks of it reading the books Albus left you." They nodded. "Well I guess you should just stay here and we'll figure it out soon enough—ok?" They nodded once again.


	4. Keeper of the Keys

A/N: Hey! I'm back! I am quite proud of myself. I've done a lot in 3 days for this story! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own naught the Harry Potter characters as they are claimed but i do own my own! 

* * *

"Who wants to read next?" asked James. Marlene reached out for the book.

"I will. I mean James may I read?" she asked the last part in a sarcastic tone making everyone but James laugh.

"Sure" he said oblivious to why they were laughing.

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS.

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon." he said stupidly. **

"Isn't he always stupid" Ginny smirked. Everyone had to agree with her…he was always stupid.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding

Sirius snorted. "I didn't know walruses could skid!" Marlene hit him on the head, not for the comment but because she wanted to keep reading.

**Into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. **

Lily was near having hysterics. "HE BROUGHT IN A GUN! A GUN! A GUN! HE CAN'T EVEN HOLD IT LET ALONE SHOOT IT!" Eventually they got her to calm down, although it took 10 skilled wizards and witches.

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!" There was a pause. Then - SMASH! The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. **

James looked excited. "I bet it's Hagrid!" Sirius disagreed.

"No it's McGonagall"

"5 Gallons!"

"You're on!"**man**** was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a ****long****, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. **

A giant of a

"Just pay up now Padfoot." Grumbling Sirius handed over the money to James.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.****easy**** journey..." He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh. It's not been an

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

"Go Hagrid!" the entire room shouted.  
**  
Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

"You know, he was the first person to tell me that…" Harry said thoughtfully.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise."I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!" **

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. **

"Good for Hagrid!" said Lily. Daniel smirked, and leaned over to Harry.

"Hey Harry, if Voldemort wouldn't have attacked your family do you think you're mom would be as bad as Mrs. Weasly?" Harry groaned.

"Probably worse!"  
**  
Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

Lily gave Harry a stern look. "You better have said thank you, young man."

"Yes mum" Harry sighed. Ron leaned over and whispered

"Whipped!" This caused a small wrestling match on the ground. They drew it to a tie.

Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?" The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

Everyone laughed at the image. Selena the hardest.**bags**** in it and he snorted. **

"What about that tea then, eh." he said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip

Selena smirked. "Did his snort blow you away Harry?"

"You are so dead Sele!"

"Don't call me that Harrikines!"

"Shut up Pup!"

"Didn't you see the sign? No deer allowed!"

"Didn't you read the other one? No Dogs allowed!"

"I hate you!"

"Well I hate you back!" Having ended their fight Selena flounced off to go sit by her parents while Harry stayed where he was and sulked. Sirius looked at James questioningly and James just shrugged his shoulders.

**He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.****mugs****, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was ****working****, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't ****touch**** anything he gives you, Dudley." The giant chuckled darkly.**

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped

"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

There was an uproar of laughter.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

Hermione looked troubled. "Knowing Hagrid this won't turn out well…"

"Er - no," said Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.  
"Sorry." barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

**"All what?" asked Harry. **

"Not very smart of you mate!" said Ron shaking his head sadly.

"ALL WHAT." Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut.

Remus snorted. "Probably did, Hagrid has very big emotions."**math and**** stuff." But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world." "What world?" Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING." Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. "I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do

"Duck and Cover!" Marlene shouted.**man**** than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. **

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimble wimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous." "What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" "Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are." he said finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" A braver

"Yikes! Even I'd be scared." Said Sirius. **letter**** Dumbledore left fer him. I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years." "Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

"You never told him. Never told him what was in the

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. "Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh,"

"Oh, oh! Prongsie we should do that to them!"

"On it Padfoot!"

**Said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard." There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"- a what?" gasped Harry.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be.

"Hagrid's so sweet!" said Lily. "He thinks really highly of us!"

**An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer ****letter****." Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to **

**Mr. H. Potter,**

**The Floor, **

**Hut-on-the-Rock,**

**The Sea.**

**He pulled out the letter and read: HOGWARTS ****SCHOOL**** of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **

**Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please ****find**** enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl." **

Ginny giggled. "Of course you ask that first! Out of all the other questions you pick one about awaiting your owl." Harry grinned but defended himself never the less.

"Well I was curious!"

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl **

"That poor owl," crooned the girls.

**- A long quill, and a roll of parchment**

**With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down: **

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, Given Harry his letter.**_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid**_

"Very brief, but to the point isn't he?" Daniel asked.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly. **

Selena grinned tauntingly. "Flies Potter!" Harry grinned back at her and soon the fight was forgotten.

**"Where was I." said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said. Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"Hagrid's on a roll, isn't he?" asked Marlene and everyone had to agree with her.

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." **

Lily groaned a bit. "Well to be far Petunia isn't that big…"

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

James growled dangerously. "And pray tell Mr. Fat Muggle, how do you stomp out a wizard? Because I would love to stomp out the muggleness in you!"

**"You knew." said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard." **

"Oh boy…here comes her rant." Lily sighed. "Can we just skip this part Marlene?" Marlene shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was. Oh, she got a ****letter**** just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.****at school**** and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" **

"Then she met that Potter

Everyone looked mad at Petunia Evans at the moment. Sirius spoke first. "THAT BITCH! THAT EVIL, VILE BITCH! JAMES AND LILY ARE GREAT!"

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up. You told me they died in a car crash!" "CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter. It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" "But why. What happened." Harry asked urgently.****low****, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. **

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a

"I can't believe they told you you're parents died in a car crash." Marlene said shaking her head sadly . Lily still looked like she was about to burst into tears and James looked very, very angry. Everybody else just looked sad.  
**  
"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -" **

**"Who?"**

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." **

"Not true!" Shouted Remus. "There are plenty of people who say Voldemort!" No one in that room flinched or even blinked at the name.

**"Why not?" **

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Sweet Harry," said Lily in a motherly way that made Harry blush.  
**  
"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust **

"Except your friends," said Daniel. Everyone nodded their agreement.

**didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only ****safe**** places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. **

Selena smirked. "No that's not it Hagrid…try again!" Everyone except Harry looked at her strangely. "What? I mean Harry kills him in the end, and he knows all of Riddle's secrets so who wouldn't be afraid of the enemy? He just hid it very, very well." Most looked confused, and Lily looked concerned about Harry but the people who went hunting for Horcruxes understood perfectly.

**Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. **

"He did try; of course little Harrikins stopped him in his tracks…" Selena grinned.

"Yeah," Ron added. "I mean if Harry could destroy him when he was one, and Hogwarts was his first home…so naturally he fought for it and one. That and he" Lily looked anxious.

"He what?"

"Sorry I said to much, carry on" Lily glared at him and Ron looked away.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew.

All the girls in the room went ahhhhhhh. 

Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

James and Lily looked proud. "Exactly!"**year**** old.****find**** - anyway..." **

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a

He came ter yer house an' - an' -" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't

Sirius looked offended. "What about me Hagrid m'boy! I thought I was your favorite." Cricket chirps was all he got for an answer. "Fine then!" he huffed.

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then.**

"I'm guessing it was both…" Harry trailed off. He wanted to tell them about the prophecy but he decided not to.

**But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead. That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the ****age**** - the McKinnons, **

Marlene burst into tears. "Oh god! I don't want to die!" Sirius hugged her.

"It's alright love…maybe you'll be a Black then?" This cheered Marlene up a little bit, but then she remembered that her daughter could tell her if she lived. She asked her and Selena mumbled.

"I can't tell you…" She left it at that.

**The ****Bones****, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. **

"I would so not want to be you right now!" said Ron. Harry sadly agreed with him.  
**  
Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..." "Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured

James looked murderous. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HARRY!"

**- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion **

This sent everyone in an outrage. Remus looked mad. "It's would be a lot better if it didn't have you in it!"

**- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -" But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword,**

"I wonder if his wand is in there…" Lily trailed off softly.

**He said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... " In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.  
"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who."

"**Fear of a name only increases fear of it's self." Lily said. **

Harry nodded. "Yeah I said it to Ron on the train and he freaked out." He got a pillow thrown at him, for mentioning that. "What? They'd read it anyways!"

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see...he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go.****human**** left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don't reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. **

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough

"Don't be so sure Hagrid," Daniel muttered quietly.**finished**** him, Harry.**

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers.

Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you

There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right." Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard. Him. How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard.

"I would pay to see that!" Sirius chuckled.

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football? **

"Good question Harry, Next question please," surprisingly Hermione said. Sirius looked shocked.

"You can joke!" Hermione smirked at him.

"Always the tone of surprise isn't it Snuffles." Sirius looked confused.

"Why am I Snuffles?" Hermione realized what she had said and quickly back-tracked.

"Nothing, it's a joke between Harry, Selena, Ron and me, forget about it.

"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry." Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it. Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?

"You need to do that to the other two Harry!" James said gleefully.**wands**** and -" **

Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.

"See." said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Haven't I told you he's not going." he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be greatful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad.**

"Go Hagrid!" shouted James, Sirius and Remus. Daniel looked amused.

"He's right you know, he is mad."**PAYING**** FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. **

His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-" "I AM NOT

"Hagrid won't like that one bit!" said Lily gleefully. "Bring on the injured Vernon!"**air to**** point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. **

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN- FRONT- OF- ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the

The room erupted in laughter.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn't have lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job "

**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry. **

"You shouldn't ask him that; one time Sirius did and Hagrid blew up at him, it was really funny." Said James laughing at the thought.

"In my defense I was a first year. And I was innocent!" Lily chuckled.

"An innocent Sirius Black? Oh how I'd rue that day." This sent everyone dissolving into giggles.

"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is a great man…" Remus said thoughtfully.

**"Why were you expelled?" **

"That's an even worse question, Harry" James said laughing so hard tears streamed down his face.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town; get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

"Okay Hagrid is defiantly a pack rat. Door mice? Eugh!" said Hermione. Lily looked at her watch and groaned. She turned to James, Remus, Marlene and Sirius.

"You know we have classes tomorrow right?" James chuckled.

"Relax Lils we're in the future!" Just then a pop emitted from the middle of the room.

"It appears I am too…"

* * *

Gasp! A cliffy! Who do you think the vistor is? Should it be Voldemort? Nah i hate that guy... :) 

Anyways if you would be so kind 

as to 

review 

because 

they feed my soul

that would be nice! 

Just a side comment: This has been stuck in my head all week. Peeves Rock! 

WE did it we bashed him' we Potter's the one. 

Now Voldy's gone Moldy so let's have some fun! 

Thanks!


	5. Diagon Alley!

_**A/N: Hello my readers! How exciting to hear from you, (or not...)! :D I am trying and hopefully succseeding in making this my longest chapter ever! Hopefully it's still good. Anyways i read the most awesomest story ever! It's the Ancient Art of Maraduring. I forgot who wrote it, but she is bloody brillant! Check it out! **_

_**And now for the feature presentation... **_

_***Commerical break (i know you hate me!)* **_

_**Disclaimer! Time!: Sirius: Who owns Harry Potter?" **_

_**Me: Me of course you nimwit! **_

_**James: I thought that was J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Me: *haughtially* Well maybe i bought it! **_

_**Harry: YOU? Yeah right...hey does anybody die in this chapter?**_

_**Me: No comment! YOu should know...it's your life. **_

_**Sirius: Wait, back up. I'M OWNED! **_

_**Me: Oh boy...**_

_**James: Padfoot,let's get you to J.K. Rowling the creator of -I mean the Healer in charge of you. *Sirius skips down the hallway, James and Harry follow nervously* **_

_**Me: I am so glad none of these lunatics are mine...**_

* * *

Last time on the Future: Reading all the books… "It appears I am too…"

Everyone gapped at the man standing there. "Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry uncertainly. And Harry was right. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had appeared in the Room of Requirement. "What time frame are you from?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"You were just about to start Hogwarts I believe." He glanced around the room. "Ah Lily, James, Sirius, Marlene and Remus! How good to see you all." Lily's eyes narrowed looking at the headmaster.

"How dare you!" She cried out. Dumbledore looked rather frightened.

"How dare I what?" He asked timidly.

"How dare you leave my son on MY SISTER'S DOOR STEP!"

"Well it was for the best…" Dumbledore glanced around at the audience. Apparently no one was going to help him. He sighed.

"IT WAS FOR THE BEST?" Lily shouted hysterically. "HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS A WIZARD!" She pulled out her wand to hex him, but James summoned it.

"You'll do something you regret Lils…" Lily glared at him.

"I won't regret killing him if that's what you mean." There was a silence over the room.

"Okay!" Serena said trying to break the tension. "I'll read next…". Marlene handed the book to her daughter. "Alright…Chapter 5: Diagon Alley." **school**** for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard." There was ****suddenly**** a loud tapping noise.**

Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.

"It was a dream, he told himself firmly."I dreamt a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a

And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.

"Such pessimists aren't you Harry?" said Serena teasingly. Harry grinned at her.

"You would be too if you lived with them!" He chuckled, making people stare at him like he was crazy, Harry ignored the looks and motioned for Serena to keep reading.  
**  
Tap. Tap. Tap.****the window****, a newspaper held in its beak.****large balloon**** was swelling inside him. **

"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on

Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a

Hermione chuckled. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What? I've heard that analogy so many times it doesn't hold meaning anymore…" Harry turned to glare at her.

"Does that mean you know who wrote this?" Hermione shook her head.

"No I don't, and kindly stop staring at me…it freaks me out." Harry smirked at her, making Hermione stick her tongue out at him.

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

"Don't do that." Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.

Sirius looked amused. "Remember that one we had last summer Remus? It tried to peck your eyes out…" Everyone started to crack up. Remus glared at Sirius.

"Oh ha bloody ha!" he said sarcastically only succeeding in making Sirius laugh harder.  
**  
"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl **

**"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the ****sofa****. **

Ginny snorted. "Well that explains a lot Hagrid" She said this fondly though as Hagrid was her first friend at Hogwarts.

"What." "He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags...finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.

"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.

"Knuts."

Ron looked amused. "Now that you think about it, we do have funny names for our money." Serena stared at him. "What?" he said defensively.

"You actually made a valid point" she said. Ron grunted.

"Always the tone of surprise…" (A/N: I love that line!)

**"The little bronze ones."**

Daniel looked amused. "That's a great description there Hagrid." Ginny swatted him on the head. "What?"

"Be nice to Hagrid!"

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.****school****." Harry was turning over the wizard ****coins**** and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer

"Um - Hagrid."

**"Mm." said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. **

James looked excited. "I know what his question is going to be…" He sang. Sirius pretended to look hurt.

"So you insult my singing but not his? How rude!" Everyone laughed at his face.

"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night ... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."

**"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything." **

**"But if their house was destroyed -" **

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! **

Serena laughed. "You are so thick Potter." Harry smirked at her.

"At least I don't go snogging random guys after I've had four bowls of ice-cream."

"That would be weird if you snogged boys…"

"You knew what I meant!"

"Whatever," Serena said flippantly.

**Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' ****bank****. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." **

**"Wizards have banks?" **

**"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

"Goblins."

**"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. **

The four of them snickered. (A/N: I decided I don't really want Daniel going with them….so yeah. Sorry!)

**Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.**

Dumbledore looked amused. "If I trust anyone it would be Hagrid." Harry muttered something under his breath, unfortunately Dumbledore caught it. "No I didn't fully trust Serves Snape, either Harry, until he agreed to kill me." Harry looked bashful.

"Sorry sir…"

"No problem m'boy." Suddenly Sirius got this weird gleam in his eyes.

"Wait…Dumbles you said that you trusted Hagrid the most right?" Dumbledore nodded warily. "We have to go tell Minnie!" Dumbledore looked panicked.

"SIRIUS BLACK! You will do no such thing!" Sirius sunk back into his seat, smirking at his headmaster.

"Got everythin'. Come on, then."

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had ****hired**** was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.

"Flew," said Hagrid.

"Flew?"

**"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. **

Everyone tried to imagine the image. Ginny shook her head. "I can't see it…"  
**  
"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a ****bit****, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts." "Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. **

James chuckled. "Most are…" Harry looked puzzled.

"Most are what?"

"Eager to see more magic…" Harry grinned.

"Oh…"

**Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.

Ron leaned over to Harry, and whispered.

"We're you just asking…or did you already know?" Harry glared at him and pushed him off the chair. "OI!"

"Hey you deserved it _mate!_"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what? Your ability to scream like a girl?" Ron blushed and Harry smirked at him. Everyone else laughed.

"Well now that we have that covered…" Sirius said. "Let's continue reading shall we?"  
**  
"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life. **

Lily growled. "Don't pay any attention to the bastard Harry!" Lily looked so threatening that even Dumbles backed off.

"Yes mum," Harry said obediently. What could he say? He learned quick!

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.

"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" **

**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

**"Why?" **

**"Why. Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the ****stone****steps**** onto the street.**

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry. Things these Muggles dream up, eh." "Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts." "Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

Serena, Harry, Ron, and Hermione snickered.

**"You'd like one." "Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go." They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

Harry looked amused. "I never did figure out what that was supposed to be…"**envelope**** out of his pocket. "Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read: **

"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM **

**First-year ****students**** will require: **

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) **

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry ****name tags**** COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of ****Spells**** (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk **

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch **

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts **

**Potions by Arsenius Jigger **

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **

**OTHER EQUIPMENT wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **

**set glass or crystal phials **

**telescope set **

**brass scales **

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

Sirius grinned. "Of course if you know where to go Prongslet!"

**"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. **

Sirius grinned again. "Cool I agreed with Hagrid! Go Hagrid!"Everyone shook their head at him.

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

**"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him.**

"He's parting the Red Sea…" Lily exclaimed. Everyone except for Hermione, and Dumbledore stared at her. "Oh never mind!"

**They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them. Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks. Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up. If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid."

**"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. **

All the girls (pardon Serena) clucked sympathetically**.**

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -." The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

Harry grinned. "Enter the fame…"

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out.

Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

**"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."**

**"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." **

**"I've seen you before!" said Harry,**

"That was a mistake…" said Ron.

**as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop." **

**"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that. He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." "P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

**"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell." "D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark ****Arts****," **

"Can't be much of a Professor if he's scared of his own subject!" Marlene said. Everyone agreed with her.

**muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter." He laughed nervously. **

"Of course he needs it !" cried Lily. "Who doesn't need it!" Sirius coughed

"Nerd!" Making James tackle him, and Marlene tackle James, and Remus start to talk to Lily about Quirrell and Serena, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were cheering for James or Sirius to win the fight. Dumbledore watched all of this very amused. (Chain Reaction!)

**"You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose. I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.****subject**** now, where's me umbrella."**

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I. Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'." "Is he always that nervous." "Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since.

Scared of the students, scared of his own

"Why does he have an umbrella?" asked Lily her brow furrowed.

**Vampires. Hags. Harry's head was swimming. **

Serena looked amused. " I didn't know heads could swim!"

"Oh shut it Black!"

"Make me Potter!" Before Harry could retort Ginny interrupted.

"Could you both just stop!" Harry smiled.

"Oh sure love,"

"Thanks" With that they started a snogging fest. Serena looked disgusted.

"GET A ROOM!" She screeched. Suddenly a door appeared, out of the wall. Ginny giggled as Harry pulled her into it. Serena put a silencing charm on the door. "I don't want to have to hear them either." She said haughtily.

**Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

"It's called magic Harry!" Ron said, but his retort was wasted as Harry wasn't in the room.  
**  
The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.****sign**** hanging over them.****money**** first." Harry wished he had about eight more eyes.**

Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer

Lily and Hermione grinned. "That's how I felt too!" They exclaimed together.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."**

**Ron looked thoughtful. "I wonder if that was my mum?" He asked Serena and Hermione. They both shrugged.**

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a ****sign**** saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" **

James looked excited and horrified at the same time. "No! No! Harry stop and look at the broom! Stop and Look at it! It's a Nimbus 2000! It would be the fastest broom ever! Look at it!" Lily chuckled.

"James, love, he probably doesn't know what Quidditch is." James looked sheepish.

"Oh, good point."

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...**

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was - "Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry.

He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not **__**earn**__**, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A **__**treasure**__** that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there**_**.****free**** goblin. "We've come ter take some ****money**** outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe." "You have his key, Sir."**

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a

**"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits **

Sirius looked disappointed. "What a waste of good dog biscuits." He groaned. Remus and James snickered and Marlene and Lily looked at Sirius suspiciously.

**over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

**James looked confused. "How does he have the key?" he asked.****dog**** biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order." "An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Harry asked.

Hermione giggled. "Curiosity killed the cat!" Sirius looked excited.

"Did it kill Mrs. Norris?" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah and it killed your brain too!" She said sarcastically. Sirius pouted at her.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More' than my job's worth ter tell yeh that." Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.

Serena grinned. "Better than I did…I could only remember the first 3." Marlene looked confused.

"Won't that boost his ego?" She asked.

"Well since he's not here…no!" Sirius smiled at his daughters sneakiness.

**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite."

**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid.**

James snickered. "Great explanation."

**"An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.****gold coins****. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

James looked satisfied. "Actually there's more that's his student vault…." Lily was in shock of this.**gold**** ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly." **

All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep. And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The

**"One speed only," said Griphook. **

Serena, Hermione, and Ron grimaced at the mention of the traitorous Goblin**.**

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

Lily nodded approvingly. "Good job Hagrid."**security vault****, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.****more money**** than he'd had in his ****whole life**** - more money than even Dudley had ever had. **

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside." Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding

"Yay! Go Harry! Go rub it in the Dursley's fat faces!" Sirius cried out excited.  
**  
"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron. I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.****footstool**** while a second witch pinned up his long black robes, while a girl with long black hair, stood on another stool waiting for the other witch. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. **

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear." she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – two other students being fitted up just now, in fact. " In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a

Serena stopped reading. "Hold on, we need to get Harry for this part…" She marched across the room to the door and shouted. "I'M GOING IN!" And burst threw the door. The people in the main room heard several screams. Serena burst out of the room, rubbing her eyes. "MY EYES! MY POOR FORSAKEN EYES!" Behind her Ginny and Harry stumbled out.

"Oh shut it Black!" said Harry. Sirius looked appalled.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Well I was talking to Serena but you were going to say something so I killed two birds with one stone. What part are we at?"

"Madam Malkin's Robes shop." Harry grinned.

"Brilliant!"  
**  
"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" **

**"Yes," said Harry.****wands****," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. The girl finally spoke. **

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at

"**Ignore him, I'm Serena Black, who are you?" But before Harry could answer the boy continued.**

"Have you got your own broom." the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all."

**"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be. Serena snorted. **

"**You prat! He probably doesn't even know what Quidditch is!" Harry nodded along with this.**

"Oh, I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet."

**"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. Serena interrupted again. **

"**I have a feeling you'll be in Gryffindor! The best house ever! My mum, and dad were both in it."**

"And look what happened to your father! No one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you."

**"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. "I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.  
"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't.**

"He works at Hogwarts."

**"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he." **

**"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second. Serena muttered something underneath her breath. The boy looked at her sharply. **

"**What was that Black?" **

"**Oh I just said, you wish you could be a servant, you probably worship the house elf's don't you?" This made the boy shocked for a moment.****school**** grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." **

" I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the

**"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly. **

"**He's more brilliant then any Malfoy could be!" Serena said sharply.**

"Do you now?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you. Where are your parents?" "They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the other,. not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they."

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Serena looked like she wanted to say something to the boy but bit her tongue. **

**"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you. They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families.**

What's your surname, anyway." But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, to the boy. "That's it, you're done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, laughed as he left. Serena turned to him.

"**So who are you?" **

"**I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry half-expected her to fall all over him like everyone else but something told him, she was different. "So where are you're parents?" **

"**My mum's outside, and my dad's in Azkaban." She said bluntly, not wanting sympathy. Suddenly Madam Malkin said. **

"**You both can go dears," and off they went. **

"**Can I meet your mum?" Harry asked. **

"**Sure, well look at that, she's talking to Hagrid." Serena greeted her mother, as they walked up. "Hey mum, we're done in there, look who I found! Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand. **

"**It's nice to meet you, Mrs…." **

"**Oh call me Marlene, everyone does, and No Selena you still can't! Ah, let me take a look at you, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he sent you to the Dursley's…" **

"**Um thank you?" **

"**Well, we'll see you at the train station then I guess, come on Selena." **

"**Coming mum!" Selena called. "Ignore her, she was friends with your parents, so she knows you already. Anyways I'll meet you on the platform ok?" Harry grinned. **

"**Alright, see you then." He waved as they walked off.  
Even though Harry was happy he was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

"What's up." said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch."

**"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!" **

"That's a horror!" cried James. "You don't know what Quidditch is!"

**"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pate boy in Madam Malkin's.**

"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."

**"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!" **

"Awwww, He's so sweet!" Lily said.

**"So what is Quidditch." **

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules." **

"It is not!" Screamed every Quidditch player in the room. (Basically the people who didn't shout would be Dumbles, Lily, and Hermione. Not Remus cause' he announces. Onward then!)

**"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor?" "School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -" **

**"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily. **

James looked horrified at the thought. "No, you'll be in Gryffindor!" Then with every Gryffindor in the room he shouted. "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" Harry looked a little worried though. How would his parents react when he almost went into Slytherin?  
**  
"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a ****single**** witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." **

**"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts."**

**"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages.**

"That's a pleasant description" Dumbledore chuckled.

**Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

**"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." Harry felt himself go red.**

**"You don't have to -" **

Lily grinned. "At least you have good manners, unlike your father."

"Hey!" James cried. "I have good manners!"

"And pray tell how is telling Minerva that she looks cuter as a cat good manners?" Everyone snickered.

**"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." **

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. **

Lily grinned again. "I bet he get's the name out of a text book!" Sirius took the bait.

"I bet not!" He turned to Harry. "Whatcha' name it?"

"I'm not telling!" said Harry. Sirius huffed.

**He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.****magic wand****... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.****Wands**** since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." A

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine

"**Nice display!" Serena said joking around.****single****, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon.

"**He did? Asked everyone except for Harry.**

Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"It'screepy how he gets that right…"Lily said trailing off.

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration.

"Bingo!" said James, twirling his wand in his fingers.

**Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it." "It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled." said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them." said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.  
"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

**"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander ****wands**** are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

"Excellent, that's great but I want to hear about my son getting is wand, can we speed it up please?" James asked impatiently.

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.****perfect match**** here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.**

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy.

Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh. Not to worry, we'll find the

James smiled. "That would be the one…"

**He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and ****gold**** sparks shot from the end like a firework, **

"Meaning you'll be in Gryffindor of course…" Said Sirius happily.

**throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... " He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..**

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious." Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

Ron grinned. "Curiosity killed the cat!"Harry groaned.

"It's not like I wasn't in life or death situations before now is it?" said Harry sarcastically.  
**  
"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every ****single**** wand. It so happens that the ****phoenix**** whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. **

Dumbledore smiled. "It came from my phoenix, Fawkes…" He chuckled at the memory he had of that particular day.

**It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed. **

Lily gulped. "That isn't good…" Remus kept his opinion to himself but, he thought he knew about the connection of the wands.**gold**** Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.

He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"That's because there's no magic!" exclaimed the Marauders.  
**  
"You all right, Harry. Yer very quiet," said Hagrid. Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things. I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died." Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact." Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry." The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.

"Alright!" said Serena. "Who wants to read next?" As a response Ron tackled the book from her hands. "Okay then…" Ron cleared his throat importantly.

"The Journey from Platform 9 and ¾ ….."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again! I do hope you loved this chapter. It's my favorite so far. And could you tell which part is mine? I added the Serena bits. I honestly love that girl. :)**_

**_I have sad news...I am deciding to let Daniel go. He's going to do something stupid in the next chapter and literally get hexed into oblivion. I don't really like him...do much of a prat or what not. If you have ideas on how to get rid of him...do tell! I need all the encourgement i can get. _**

**_James: We're back! _**

**_Lily: What took you so long? _**

**_Harry: Sirius had to stop and review the story... _**

**_Lily: It took you that long to review?_**

**_Sirius: Nope, we stopped for pie after the review...! YAY! PIE! *Runs off into the disatance* _**

**_James,Lily, Harry: Groan... _**

**_See! If Sirius can do it, you can too! Just punch (with your cursor of course) the blue/green button and off you'll go to the land of reviews! And you'll get a pie of your choice...except Sirius made them. So yepperoni! _**

**_TBC..._**

**_~BMG520~_**


	6. Pettigrew

A/N: I owe you guys on explaination on this chapter. You remeber back in chapter 5 that I said I was getting rid of Daniel? Well I finally thought of the perfect way to do it. That's why it took me so long. So sorry! And don't be scared if Updates are scarce. I have major major writer's block. But I won't abandon this story! So keep faith my peoples! So while you are waiting check out my two other Harry Potter stories. Conversations and The Emerald Green Prancing Stag Pajama's.

And Now for the overly long Disclaimer that you may find hilaious or childish or neither. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

**Sirius**: Disclaimer's are sooooooo Boor-ing! Let's skip to the story. Particullary where I'm in it.

_Smack! _

**Sirius**: Sorry uh Book Mania Girl520. You know that's a really stupid name.

_BMG520_: That's because it's not my real name you oaf!

**Sirius**: then what is?

_BMG520_: If you must know it's Sabrina!

**Sirius**:...

Harry: I thought we were doing a disclaimer here?

_BMG520_: Quite right Mr. Potter. Care to take it away?

Harry: Sure...The chances of Sabrina owning Harry Potter is like the Dursley's NOT being fat, ugly, and stupid.

_BMG520_: Why thank you-Hey!

Harry: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Daniel's POV

Daniel smirked at the naïve people in front of him. He was so close.

So close to killing Harry…so close to finishing the job his father started before him.

Was his father Voldemort? Alas no…but someone much worse. His father is non-other then

Peter Pettigrew—the rat.

Daniel knew his father was coming, the Dark Lord had told him. From there it was only a few killing curses and the Potter line would be dead. They would also kill the Weasly children and that Mud-blood. They knew to much. As for the Blacks? He loved Serena and was going to force her to marry him, no matter what it took. Sirius Black the filthy blood traitor was wanted by Voldemort to be tortured. And that Marlene girl, soon to be a Black, Severous Snape wanted her as his own. Much like he wanted Lily. But he understood the Dark Lord's wishes and ditched the Mud-Blood Evans. Daniel then heard a voice penetrating his thoughts.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Daniel snapped to attention.

"Yeah?"

"Where was your brain off too?" Harry asked puzzled. Daniel shrugged.

"You know, here and there." He then gave a very Slytherin like smirk, which made Sirius growl. Daniel turned his smirk to him as to say 'You can't do nothing about it dog!' He knew it would drive Sirius crazy, and as always Daniel was right.

Suddenly Daniel heard a POP!

He jumped up to join his father and watched amused as Harry stood up shocked.

"Daniel what? Pettigrew? You have to be joking!"

Peter gave an evil grin.

"Wasn't my son great? He-" Harry cut him off.

"Your son? Who would want to shag you?" He asked incredously. Peter glared at him.

"As I was saying, I trained Daniel to be deceiving just like me. It looks like not making the right friends runs in the family doesn't it James?" Peter turned his smirk to his old friend. "Oh that's right, it's Prongs!" Sirius jumped forward as if to attack both Pettigrew's.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T USE THAT NAME!" Daniel's smirk grew bigger.

"Why Serena, it looks like your mutt of a father is angry. How are you going to calm him down this time?"

Serena was furious.

"I TRUSTED YOU—YOU TWO FACED BASTARD! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! HELL I LET YOU SNOG ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD STOOP THAT LOW! THAT LOW!"

Daniel smiled maliciously. "Oh don't fret Serena, you and your parents won't die today!"

"Small comfort" Serena snarled.

"Firery, I like that. Besides you will marry me, it's apparent that Severous Snape wants your mother and your father, well he will be our let's say victim."

Harry stepped forward.

"You will never touch them Pettigrew!"

"Oh but I will Potter!" He spat the name. "Your other little friends will be dead, just like you and your parents. And there is nothing—nothing you can do about it."

Daniel and Harry started to circle each other. Eyes locked on one another; daring the other one.

"Pettigrew!" Harry spat. "It seems worthless traitorus rats runs in the family now doesn't it?" he said mockingly.

"Well being a deer won't help you know will it?"

"Oh it won't" Harry smirked at the other boy. "Because I am not afraid of death, I would welcome it with open arms. Unlike some cowardly people I can name."

"I am not a COWARD!"

"Oh really?" Harry said. "First year: You refused to come out of the dorm because you were terrified of being petrified. Second Year: You refused to come down to the Chamber of Secerts. Third Year: You refused to help get Ron from the 'monster' and you refused to help go back in time to save my family. Fourth Year: You didn't speak to me for an entire year because you thought I was wacked out. Fifth Year: You ratted out the DA and you lied to us about it. Sixth year: You told me that you were that Half-Blood prince. And then tried to steal my girlfriend! And Seventh Year: You refused to hunt Horcruxes with us. Now does that sound like a coward to you?"

"NO you are the coward Harry Potter. Only coward's believe in love."

"Love is all you need; maybe that's why you turned out to be a rat."

"You know what? Enough talking. Let's do this! Avada—"

"Before you strike Daniel let me say one thing. Try, Try for some remorse."

"What is this? I do not need remorse or any feelings if I have power!"

"Be a man…Try try for some remorse."

And then Daniel striked. Avada Kedrva!

And at the same time Harry said Expelliarmus!

Guess who won?

Peter let out a cry of anguish.

"My son!" He sobbed. "My only son!"

Then being the weak spineless git he is decided to grovel.

First he started with Hermione. "Young miss! I understand how you feel! Misunderstood. Under-appericiated—"

"Get off me!" Hermione shrieked. Similar things happened until he reached Serena.

"Serena, only daughter of the Marauders…"

"Don't use that name. You aren't fit for anything but being a rat. I can't believe you would do this. I can't believe it. I HATE YOU!" Before she could throttle him *big sigh* though Marlene pulled her back ignoring the small pudgy man who lay on the floor. Pettigrew turned to Lily.

"Lily sweet Lily how you helped me! I—"

"Save it! You are worse than Voldemort himself!"

Peter turned to Remus.

"Remus, my first true friend. Always there."

"You are so lucky I don't kill you."

Sirius and James were too upset to speak except James managed to get a few words out.

"Wormtail…I trusted you." And then he turned away.

Finally he turned to Harry.

"Harry my sweet boy. How kind of you—noble of you to offer remorse."

"Not to you!" Harry spat. "Never to you."

"But Harry I—"

"Don't understand?" mocked Harry. "You never understand anything! Do you? You didn't understand the consequences of betraying family. You set off a change reaction. Think Wormtail. It shouldn't take more than a few seconds. Think about what you did. If you had stayed with Dumbledore all the way—like all the brave and noble Gryffindors none of this would have happened. I would have parents. Well who were alive anyways. I would have know Remus. And as for Sirius, Serena and Marlene? Well Sirius wouldn't have been chucked into Azkaban without a trial. Serena could have grown up having a father and above all? You might have been in life too."

Pettigrew tried one last attempt.

"So brave, so noble like his father. So kind and merciful like your mother. Harry Potter you are the Boy-Who-Lived. Surely you can forgive one man's mistake?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You forgot that you owe me Wormtail."

Pettigrew had pulled out his wand and held it in front of him shakily.

"I owe no one except my master."

"Voldemort." Harry spat. Pettigrew cringed at the name. "You owe me Wormtail. Are you going to kill me?"

Wormtail (aka the traitor) thought for a millisecond before turning his wand on himself.

"I have no master any more. I am afraid of Death…."

And he said one last thing that shocked them all to their spots.

"**Atrum Senior mos adveho , meus vinco mos adveho. Tamen they should teneo ut EGO sum rumex. EGO sum ita rumex." **

And with that the life of Peter Pettigrew was gone.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? Did you like the chapter? And the overly long Disclaimer? I thought you would! :)

Translation to the words in bold: The Dark Lord will come, my master will come. But they should know that I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. This was in latin.

Oh and before I do an overly long review thing I have two things to say to you.

1) check out my website! At: .com/

2) Thank you to like the two people who reviewed.

Review please!

_Lily_: Reviewing is like giving an author love.

**James**: So you could review me Lils?

_Lily_: Um...how about no?

**James**: *crushed expression* Really?

_Lily_: No I was joking James.

**James**: *elated expression!* Yay!

**Sirius**: Prongs you are whipped mate

**James**: Shaddup!

**Sirius**: Just stating the facts. Hey where's Moony?

Remus: I am right here Padfoot.

**Sirius**: oh

Remus: I am just going to finish this!

**Sirius**: !

Remus: *ignoring Sirius* Just please review! Sabrina would like to get up to 30. Thank you!

Scene!

You heard them!


End file.
